jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Nine
platoon | origin = United States | manga = Chapter 61 | anime = Episode 21 }} , more commonly known as , is a platoon. They were engaged in operations in Afghanistan until they were recalled to participate in Operation Gloom Springer, proving to be one of the toughest opponents faced by Koko's Squad.Chapter 61 Plot New World Arc Acting on the intelligence that Koko Hekmatyar would likely attempt to abduct Leyla Ibrahim Faiza from Camp No in Cuba, Torrey Plame had Night Nine recalled from Afghanistan, which he informed Yosuke Hinoki about.Chapter 61 Prior to their deployment, Woody, on George Black's request, called Torrey and claimed that the unit's had not gone through, although he was holding it in his hand. Torrey maintained that it had gone through the proper channels, but agreed to confirm it. After Koko's Squad grabbed Leyla and disarmed and tied up their Marine escorts in the middle of a storm, Night Nine arrived in the area of operations and unbound them, saying nothing. They then activated their night vision goggles and set off in pursuit. Their presence was sensed by Lehm and Jonah while Koko, who was monitoring her squad via a laptop from a separate location, also noticed that Night Nine was on the move, so she called Minami Amada for support. As Night Nine closed in on Koko's Squad, who had Leyla in tow and could not move quickly, Torrey emphasised to that they had to watch out for the 's Brigade bases and ordered them to keep Leyla alive before clearing them for action. .]] Night Nine then engaged the squad. Lutz had trouble drawing a bead on them due to the storm and their quick movement and was shot in the butt again. At that moment the Predator which was flying over the area and providing intelligence to Torrey was shot down by a Sperwer controlled by Koko. Jonah was able to reach Lutz but some near misses caused him to slide off a a cliff, dragging the latter down when he tried to stop him. They found themselves on the edge of a mine field and were instructed by Koko to stay put. Night Nine's was then jammed by the Sperwer, forcing them to switch over to a (TDL). Minami informed Koko that Elena Baburin had identified as the TDL being used and was instructed to use Jormungand. As Night Nine began to press the rest of the squad, they were surprised by Lutz and Jonah, who had disobeyed orders and scaled the cliff to attack them from the flank. Torrey then noticed that the map display appeared off and compared it with a paper map. Although one of the soldiers radioed in that the terrain seemed off, Night Nine continued their attack until they had to cease fire as they had come up right against a Cuban military base. Torrey realised that Koko had tampered with their maps and ordered Night Nine to pull back. Afterwards while sailing away from Cuba, Lutz realised that Koko had something powerful enough to fool a Navy SEAL unit.Chapter 63 George later met with Scarecrow and after the latter guessed that he had been hacked by a , George confirmed that Night Nine had received imprecise positional information that resulted in Leyla's abduction, although he did not get specific.Chapter 64 Equipment Night Nine SEALs wear an AOR 2 camoflage uniform with the unit patch on the shoulder in addition to balaclavas. They wear the Gen 2 uniform and using the Gen 1 kneepads. They are equipped with helmet-mounted night vision devices (the AN/PVS 15), tactical vests (Mayflower Low-Vis Assault Armor Carrier), Foretrex 401 , headsets (Airframe Tan, Comtac II), radios (PRC 152), and the FN SCAR-L with AN/PEQ 15, Eotech 553, and QD silencer. Anime and manga differences *When Night Nine is shown riding in a helicopter one of them is standing in the open cargo door, which is omitted in the anime.Episode 21 *The Foretrex 401 one of the soldiers consults is changed to be a brand that includes Gary in its name.Episode 22 Trivia *SEAL Team 9 is not an actual Navy SEAL team. *Although no individual members were named, Night Nine placed 20th in a character poll conducted by Sunday GX which ran from June through September 2012.http://sundaygx.info/jormungand_contest/ *SEAL Team 9 is also used in the Hawaii Five-0 TV show and is stationed at Naval Station Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. References Category:Military units Category:United States Navy